A Crazy Twist
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: Juliet gets kidnapped and Shawn has to Save her but can he? Story is better then the summary. *Rewrite.
1. The New Yin

*I do not own Psych, And this story moves around a lot so read the date to know when it is. This is the same story it's always been but I added a bunch of parts in between and I also took **Maya2's **idea for something that happens in the story. So remember this is a rewrite, it will begin and end the same way (kind of-ish) but has many parts added.

**April 23****rd**** 2018:**

"Can you describe the person who kidnapped your friends?" Shawn said to a women in the interrogation room.

"He looked around six foot three and he was thin, he had on all black and his mask was like the one from that old movie Scream with one of those yin/yang signs on the forehead and the word keeper in black letters on the side." Shawn looked up at her surprised then stood up quickly.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going detective?" The lady asked.

"I have to go tell my partner something." Shawn said then ran out of the room and to Lassiter desk. "Lassiter!"

"Yeah Spencer?" Lassiter said

"I think I got a break in Juliet's case!"

**September 19****th**** 2012:**

"I'll be home around 9:15." Juliet said.

"Okay, see you then." Shawn said and gave her a kiss goodbye.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Shawn said and Juliet walked out their front door. Later that night around 9:30, Shawn got worried because Juliet hadn't returned home yet. He tried calling her but no answer, he called the station and they said she had left a half an hour ago. At 10:15 he got a call from the chief, she said she had a case and needed him there asap so he got and his motorcycle and drove to the station.

"Chief, what's up?" Shawn said walking into her office.

"We have copy cat Yin."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Read this." Vick said then handed him a note.

_**Hello Shawn. I thought being the original Yin is dead I would take his place, I'm going to steal his seat just like my victim did.**_

"Oh my god." Shawn said.

"Do you have any idea of the victim or the place of his next clue?" Chief asked as Gus was walking into the office.

"He said steal his seat." Shawn said with a tear running down his face. "When I met Juliet she stole my seat and she didn't come home tonight."

"Oh no, not again." Gus said.

"The next clue is at the coffee shop."

"Alright, lets go."

Shawn, Gus, Lassiter and Vick all drove in one car to the coffee shop then ran inside. Shawn looked around and he saw the Taoism sign on a to-go coffee cup, he ran over and took the lid off and grabbed the note inside it.

_**Good job so far psychic but sadly your pretty little girlfriend will not make it to congratulate you, you see I'm not just like Yin because even if you win you still can't save her, you don't deserve her. She may have forgiven you but you still lied, and I don't like liar's. So if you win I'll give you her last words so you know how to roll by yourself. **_

"What's it say Spencer?" Lassiter asked.

"The next clue is at the roller derby." Shawn said and decided not to tell them about the other part then they rushed there and went into the woman's locker room, the locker Juliet used to use had her derby name Maniac written on it. Shawn opened the locker and a note was hanging on the side.

_**I'm psyched you have made it this far, your good at finding my clues. It's those psychic powers of yours, you know where to find your last clue by now so go and get your prize.**_

"It's at the psych office!" Shawn said and they bolted out of the locker room. When they got to the psych office the Taoism sign was on Shawn's laptop, he opened it and a web cam was on.

"Glad you made it for the show Shawn." A voice said and a man in all black with a scream mask on that had a Taoism sign on the forehead and black writing on the side that said keeper walked onto the video, Juliet was tied to a chair with a mask over her face. "Remember I promised you that you would get to hear her last words, well I don't lie."

"Shawn, I don't want you to let this be the reason you can't live the rest of your life. I love you so much and I want you to be happy with the time we spent together and not dwell over this, I will be with you forever even if it can't be there in person. Goodbye Shawn." Juliet said and you could tell she was crying, the man walked over to Juliet and put a gun to her head.

"You might not want to look Shawn." The man said and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Shawn screamed. "No, Juliet! No!" Shawn busted out in tears and Gus, Lassiter and Vick started crying too, Shawn kept screaming and throwing things off his desk including the laptop.

"Shawn, she's gone." Gus said and came over and gave him a hug, Lassiter and Vick walked over and hugged him too.

"She's gone." Shawn got out into between cries.

**December 3****rd**** 2013: **

"So what you going to do now?" Gus asked while they stood in a now empty psych office.

"I'm going to join the police academy and become a detective, we know I can do it." Shawn replied.

"You hate taking orders."

"Yeah, but I'll learn to deal with it." Shawn said then looked at his watch. "I got to go it's five o'clock."

"Going to visit her again?"

"Gus, you know I go there everyday at five."

"I know, but it's not good for you."

"I don't care." Shawn said then left the office and drove to the cemetery, he walked over and sat next to Juliet's grave.

"Hey Jules... I'm going to join the police academy next week, I know you would have liked that because you were always worried I wasn't safe the way I was doing cases. I just wish this wasn't the thing to make me realize that bad things can happen at anytime." Shawn said and paused a moment. "I think Gus thinks I'm crazy coming to see you everyday, maybe he's right... Your not even in there just some of your things, but it's been three months and it's not getting any better yet. I really miss you though..." He said as tears ran down his face. "I'll be back tomorrow, I love you Jules."

**March 9****th**** 2014: **

"Why do you keep driving your partners away Carlton!" Vick yelled at Lassiter in her office.

"I didn't drive him away."

"You pointed your gun at him!"

"I was just kidding, he didn't have to take it so serious."

"You haven't kept a partner for more then a month since..." She paused for a moment. "Is that why you have been pushing them away?"

"It's just been hard lately."

"I think I might know something that would help."

"What's that?"

"I have a new partner for you." Vick said and pressed down the button on her intercom. "Send him in." She said and the door opened then Lassiter turned around and Shawn was standing there.

"Hey Lassie." Shawn said with a little smile.

"Spencer, your a detective?"

"Yup, I am now." Shawn said then Lassiter got up and shook his head.

"While I'm glad your my new partner."

**July 30****th**** 2016:**

"Your under arrest for the abuse of your daughter Haley Ann." Shawn said as him and Lassiter were cuffing a mother and a father who bet their two year old girl then Buzz and Dobbson brought them out to the squad car. Shawn looked over at the little girl hiding in the corner with her face buried behind her knees and covered in bruises, he walked over and kneed down next to her.

"Hi." Shawn said and the little girl looked up and into his eyes, she had the most beautiful blue eyes and dark blonde hair, she looked a lot like what Shawn imagined Juliet's and his kids would have looked like.

"Hi." She said and Shawn put out his arms and she climbed into them then lifted her up.

"I'm Shawn."

"I'm Haley." The little girl said and he carried her out to the child services van outside, the lady standing there grabbed Haley out of his arms them put her in the van.

"So what's going to happen with her now?" Shawn asked the lady.

"She will go into foster care till we can find her a permanent home."

"Um- do you think... do you think maybe could I adopt her?"

"If you come and fill out some papers we can see if you are fit to be her parent."

"Alright." He said and looked over at the Haley who was sitting in the van and she smiled at him.

OoooooOoooooO

Two weeks later Shawn got a phone call saying to come to the child services office so he drove over in his car and walked into the office.

"Mr. Spencer?" The lady said and he walked over to her.

"Yes."

"We reviewed your application and we decided if you are still willing to father Haley Ann you may."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I would love to."

"Alright, I need you to sign a few things then we can go pick her up at her foster home." She said and showed him where to sign all the papers. "She is now Haley Ann Spencer, we can go pick her up now." She said then they drove to the foster home she was staying in and knocked on the door and a lady answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Martha, this is Shawn Spencer the man I told you about."

"Oh yes, it's so nice to meet you Shawn." Martha said and shook his hand.

"We are here to pick up Haley because Mr. Spencer just became her father."

"I'll go get her, come in." She said then they walked in and Martha left then came back with Haley in her arms.

"Shawn!" Haley said as soon as she say him and smiled big.

"Wow, I can't believe she remembered your name when she doesn't know many words." Martha said and handed Haley over to Shawn.

"Hey Haley, I'm your new daddy." Shawn said and smiled at the little girl and she smiled back. "Thank you so much." Shawn said to the lady.

"Thank you for giving her a home." She said then Shawn left and brought Haley home, when he walked inside Gus, Henry, Lassiter and Vick were inside.

"What you are you guys doing here?" Shawn asked carrying in Haley.

"I called them to let them know about your meeting and we figured whether you got her or not we should be here to support you." Gus said.

"Thank you, so everybody this is Haley Ann Spencer. Haley this is uncle Gus, uncle Lassie, grandpa Henry and chief Vick."

"Hi." Haley said shyly.

"We're your new family and we won't every let anything bad happen to you again."

"Where's my new mommy?" She asked and everybody's smiles dropped.

"Your mommy's not with us now but someday a long time from now you will met her."


	2. The Crazy Twist

**April 23****rd**** 2018:**

"I think I got a break in Juliet's case!" Shawn said with excitement.

"What do you mean?" Lassiter asked.

"You know the lady that witnessed her four friends get kidnapped, the description of the guy she gave me was the same one that shot Jules. If we find the kidnapper then we find her killer."

"Did the girl say anything else?"

"I left her down in the room to come tell you."

"Lets go finish talking to her then." Lassiter said the they ran back down to the interrogation room.

"Ma'am what else can you tell us about the kidnapper?" Lassiter said to the lady.

"He was driving a navy blue van, the license plate was PNK-861."

"I'm going to run that, is there anything else you need to tell us?"

"No." She said then Shawn and Lassiter went to Lassiter's computer and searched the license plate.

"He's right here in Santa Barbara." Lassiter said and wrote down the address then they bolted to their car and drove there, the van was parked outside the home when they pulled up. "Spencer we can't do anything stupid, understood?" He said looking over at Shawn.

"Yeah, I know." Shawn said then they got out of the car and drew their guns, they knocked on the door and no answer. Shawn rammed the door and opened it, they saw a man hiding behind the kitchen table. "Come out from behind the table!" He screamed and the man stood up.

"Shawn, nicely done. Your prize awaits." The man said.

"So does yours, life in prison you sick mother fucker." Shawn said and walked over and cuffed him. "Why did you do it?" Shawn asked.

"I fell in love with the girl you call Yang but she only had eyes for you Shawn."

"Where's the girls?"

"Upstairs in their rooms, I call them my Yang's." He said with a laugh then Buzz brought him to the squad car and Shawn and Lassiter went upstairs, the first room they went into two of the girls were chained by their ankle to the bed and their haired was died black.

"You found us!" One of the girls said.

"Thank god!" The second girl said and Shawn and Lassiter grabbed the keys hanging on the door and unchained them.

"Wait downstairs, were going to find your friends." Lassiter told the girl and they went downstairs.

"I'll get this room, you get the one down the hall. There may be more then four girls here." Lassiter said and walked into a room where the other two girls were chained and their hair was black too. Shawn walked down the hall and opened the door, a girl with black hair was sitting chinned up and facing the wall.

"Miss, I'm detective Spencer. I'm here to help you." Shawn said and the women turned around and looked at him.

"Shawn?" She said and he looked at her better.

"Oh my god... Jules!" He said and ran over then picked her up off the floor and hugged her. "How-how are you alive, I saw him shot you."

"You thought I was dead?"

"Yeah, I thought he shot you. You said your finally words then he pulled the trigger and- and it wasn't you."

"He had me record what I wanted to say to you because I was never going to see you again, he didn't shot me." Juliet said and Shawn grabbed the keys and unchained her.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Shawn." She said and he kissed her, he pulled her close to him and put his hands on her cheeks. It was an amazing felling, neither of them ever thought they would kiss again. While they were kissing Lassiter walked into the room and looked at them.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing?!" Lassiter screamed and Shawn and Juliet looked at him.

"O'Hara!" Lassiter said and ran over and hugged her. "How is this happening, we saw you get shot."

"We saw someone get shot, it wasn't her." Shawn said wiping tears from his face then wrapping his arm around Juliet.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" Juliet said hugging Shawn again.

"Did he hurt you?" Shawn asked.

"No, only thing that hurts is my ankle from that damn chain."

"Well lets get you downstairs to the ambulance and get it cleaned up." Shawn said then helped her walked downstairs and outside, while they were treating her ankle chief Vick came driving up and ran over to her.

"O'Hara, I can't believe I'm seeing you!" She said and hugged her.

"I know, everyone's surprised." Juliet said with a smile.

"All done." The paramedic said.

"Thank you." Shawn said and the man walked away.

"We can chat later, I'm sure you two want to be alone for awhile." Vick said pointing at Shawn and Juliet.

"Thank you chief." Juliet said and then Vick walked over and talked to Lassiter.

"So detective Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"Yup, I knew you would have loved to see me working cases the right way so I went for it then chief made me Lassiter's partner because he was having trouble keeping one after you left. But now that your here when your ready you can have him back" Shawn said and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not sure when I'll be ready to go back, things have probably changed a lot since I've been gone."

"A little bit but I'll teach you the ropes." Shawn said then leaned in and kissed her but was interrupted by his phone ringing. "I'm going to take this it's Gus, I got to let him know what happened."

"Alright."

"Hey Gus, I got some great news."

"What's that?" Gus asked.

"Juliet's alive!"

"That's not even funny Shawn."

"Gus, I'm not kidding. Here talk to her." Shawn said and handed Juliet the phone.

"Hi Gus."

"Juliet, is that really you?"

"Yes! Shawn and Carlton came a saved me, I never thought I'd see them again."

"This is so amazing."

"I know."

"I'm speechless, I can't believe this."

"Yeah, it's like a miracle."

"Not like, it is a miracle."

"Well here's Shawn back." Juliet said and handed the phone to Shawn.

"I told you man." Shawn said.

"How did that happen?"

"I'll tell you later, I'm hanging out with Jules right now... God I never thought I would say that again."

"Alright, but Haley wanted to say hi."

"Okay, put her on."

"Hi daddy." Haley said.

"Hi sweetie pea." Shawn said and Juliet looked confused.

"When you coming home?"

"I'll be home soon, you and uncle Gus can play a game or watch some cartoons till I get there."

"Okay daddy, love you."

"Love you too Haley." Shawn said then hung up the phone and Juliet looked at him oddly.

"You have a daughter? Are you married?" Juliet said pulling her hand away from Shawn.

"Yes and no, I adopted Haley two years ago, she's four now. I never was with anyone after I thought you were killed, I only ever loved you and I didn't want to be with anyone else."

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said and kissed him.

"So, you ready to go home?"

"Home?"

"Yeah with me and Haley, if you want?"

"I loved too." She said then leaned in and kissed him.

"You going to be able to walk on that ankle?"

"Why will you carry me if I can't?"

"Of course."

"Well it is really hurting." She said and smiled then Shawn lifted her up and carried her to the passenger side of his car, he set her in then walked over and got in the driver's seat. "I like your car."

"Our car." Shawn said and Juliet smiled and Shawn started driving, while he was driving he keep looking over at Juliet and smiling.

"You know if you keep looking over at me we are going to get in a crash and this day won't be that amazing then."

"Sorry, it's hard not to look at you."

"Is this a picture of your daughter?" Juliet asked pointing to a picture taped to his dash.

"Yup, she reminds me so much of you."

"So Shawn, how long has it been?"

"A little over five and a half years."

"And she's four right?"

"Yeah, she just turned it."

"She's ours."

"I know."

"No Shawn, she is our real daughter."

"What do you mean."

"I was pregnant when he took me, I had a baby girl and he gave her away."

"Are you sure Haley is the baby you had?"

"Does she have a birth mark on her back that looks like a cloud?"

"Oh my god, she's our daughter." Shawn said and sat there amazed for a minute then looked over at Juliet and smiled, she smiled back. They drove the rest of the way in silence and they would occasionally look over at each over and smile, when they pulled up to the house Shawn got out and helped Juliet out of the car then carried her to the door, once they got inside Gus and Haley ran over to them and Gus grabbed Juliet and gave her a bear hug.

"Gus-Gus, I can't breath." Juliet said and Gus pulled away.

"Sorry."

"Daddy." Haley said and tugged on his shirt. "Who is that?" She said and Shawn got on his knees next to her.

"Remember the first day you came here and I told you one day you would see your mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she is your mommy." Shawn said and Haley smiled.

"So does that mean were going to be a family?"

"Yes it does." Shawn said and Haley ran over to Juliet and jumped into her arms and gave her a hug.

"Welcome home mommy." Haley said and squeezed her tighter and Shawn put his arm around Juliet and placed a kiss on her forehead.

**June 27****th**** 2020:**

Juliet laid in the hospital with Shawn and Haley by her side and the nurse bought over their newborn baby and handed him to Juliet.

"Here's your little baby boy Mrs. Spencer." The nurse said.

"He's so cute." Juliet said.

"Hi little man." Shawn said holding his newborn babies hand while Haley sat in his lap. "This is your baby brother James."

"Hi James." Haley said and waved.

"He looks just like you." Juliet said to Shawn.

"He's beautiful, that's all you." He said and gave Juliet a kiss and she handed him James. "I will never let anything happen to any of us again."

-Okay kind of weird but the story popped into my head this morning so I wrote it. Please review :)

EDIT: So that's the rewrite, hope you liked and please review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)


End file.
